Just Stay Away
by flinchcanpunchthroughwalls1
Summary: She had no friends. She stayed away from everyone. All she heard was "Just stay away." Only that… until one day…
1. Chapter 1

Just stay away…

She had no friends. She stayed away from everyone. All she heard was "Just stay away." Only that… until one day…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Hello people I write original songs in this so no taking them okay! X3 **

**People my character is in Japan so when I bold stuff It means it's in English. Also I beat up Kaito in this but don't get mad in the beginning I have almost no emotions! Songs in English will not be bolded though every song is in English unless it's by a vocaloid! X3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Grace's POV

'_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_.' I was listening to Jar of Hearts

'_This song just explains my life_.' I think to myself watching all the girls and guys talk to their friends while I sit in the back '_Just because_ _I'm American and I learned their language just to make friends and maybe even talk about America a little but no all they say is stay away!'_

I get out a piece of paper and start writing a song that, if my dreams come true, will become a hit.

'Stay away

Hey! Hey! Just go

Hey! Hey! Just go

Why? Why Why?

I don't want you here

You are just a nuisance

Go away

Just stay away

Get away from here!

That's all I hear every day nothing else

Go away go away

You don't belong

Stay away

S-Stay away'

I notice I'm humming the tune to the song and some people are looking at me. I hear two girls whispering

"I think she thinks she can be as good as the vocaloids."

"She's such and _idiot._"

There's those words again me referred to she and idiot. I also hear one more word that invokes me. _Vocaloids_. Every one compares me to those voice synthesizers. I hate it!

Finally the bell rings and I leave to go to my lone apartment. I'm only 13 and I live alone in a country I don't know.

When I get home The doorbell rings.

"Yes?" I ask opening the door

"You're coming with me." A man with blue hair says

"No I'm not." I say then grab his leg and flip him. I kick him and slam the door and lock it.

"Oh my gosh it's Kaito!" a girl from my school yells

"He's hurt! Who did this?" Another one asks

Soon there's a knock at my door

"GO AWAY!" I yell

"No you are going to apologize now."

"**Sorry you are such and idiot!**" I yell in English

I hear them mumbling.

"Fine we'll let you go for now!" they yell and I hear them storm off

"**I want to go to America so much. I have actual friends there!" **I whisper before falling asleep on my small couch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Grace's POV

I decide not to go to school today… or tomorrow… or ever.

I go to my balcony and look over the rail.

"I wonder if I jump off… will I fly. Could I fly if I tried hard enough?"

I notice that I climbed on top of the rail and was still looking down 5 stories.

"Even if I jump and die I have no regrets." I say looking back.

I get off the rail and write down why I did this.

"If I do fly I will fly here and pick this up." I say putting down the note.

I look over the rail as a smile sets on my face. I crawl on top and jump.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

**Ooh what's going to happen?! By the way people I only post another chapter when I get at least one review.**

**Kaito: my head hurts.**

**Me: go away you're not the vocaloid that I invited *shoves Kaito out***

**Rin: Why was Kaito here?**

**Me: He was being an idiot I shoved him out and he fell on his face in front of miku.**

**Rin: ok :)**

**Len: Why am I here?**

**Me: cause I wrote so.**

**Len:…**

**Me: awkward silence, Readers enjoy my fic! **


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Am I alive?

_Beep…. Beep…. Beeeeeeeep._

"We're losing her!" some on shouts anand I feel something go into my arm.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slowly open my eyes. I'm in a hospital.

"She's awake!" a doctor yells

**"I don't want to be." **I whisper quietly

Suddenly they sat me up right.

"Ow!" I say as a flaming pain goes through my back and sides.

"Don't worry you only have minor damages. You'll be out of here in no time."

I look out the window wishing that I wasn't in this world. Suddenly all the lights go out and someone picks me up bridal style. More pain goes through my body.

_Just let me die!_ I screamed inside my head

Suddenly I feel better like I just healed completely.

_What the heck! What's going on here! _I ask inside my head

I get put down on a metal table and people start to hook wires up to me. First they put a weird metal cap with blinking lights on it then cuffs on my wrists and ankles and when they attach a large metal plate to my upper body and place a large glass container over my entire body I black out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Grace's POV

_Am I dead? _I ask myself as I wake up.

"What the heck!" I exclaim when I look down at what I'm wearing.

I was wearing a caramel color tank-top with faded blue jeans and somewhat dark brown (like my short hair color) sneakers. This is what I wore back in America. Suddenly I hear voices.

"Why did master send us out here, Mikuo?" a girl's voice asked

"Shut up Miku!" another voice like hers but deeper

"Look over there!" Miku says

They start whispering to each other. I sit down pretending not to notice them. I get out my small note book and continue my song.

'Why don't you all stop comparing me to so many things!

I just want to go away

I want you all to stay awaaay

Go away

Leave me alone

Get me outta here

…'

I stop and look at my work and I start to sing. When I finish I hear that the two people… wait no, Vocaloids aren't talking anymore.

"WHA!" I scream as someone picks me up from behind.

"Mikuo! I said not to scare her!" Miku says behind Mikuo

I get dropped and look behind me. Miku and Mikuo are holding leaks like they are swords and are fighting.

"Okay… I'm going to walk away now." I say turning around

"Wait!" Miku and Mikuo yell at the same time, making me jump.

"What do you want?" I ask aggravated

"Master sent us out here to find someone we think it's you!"

I look at them confused. "Why aren't you telling me to go away?"

"Why would we?"

"That's all I ever hear… Fine I'll come with you."

"YAY!"

The two vocaloids lead me to a gigantic brick house. I act as if I didn't care about anything. As if I had no soul

"Miku! Help us! Luka won't help!" said two twins running behind Miku as a purple haired samurai chases them furious.

"L-Luka!" Miku yells as the twins run behind a tree apparently this guy is scary when mad.

When he runs past me I trip him.

"Stupid samurai you didn't see that coming?" I taunt

"What! Who are you?" he yells

"The girl who no one likes." I reply coolly

Then I grab his arm and flip him over and pin him to the ground with my foot

"I thought samurais were supposed to be strong. I guess I thought wrong. I mean you're getting beaten by a girl who is younger than you and never had a day of training in her life and taught herself through video games." I taunt some more

"What's going on out here?" a pink haired lady asks coming out of the house "Whoa! How did you do that?" she asks

The twins come back from their hiding spot.

"That was awesome!" thy yell at the same time

"You said you taught yourself from video games… how?" the boy askes

"Len, I doubt you can do that." The girl says

The twins were my height while pretty much everyone else was taller. I look at the vocaloid under my foot.

"Want to kick him?" I ask

"No!" Len says quickly

"Okay." I say taking my foot off him

_Think back to when you were 12, Grace remember the name of the vocaloids. _I look around and name everyone. _Rin, Len, Miku, Mikuo, Luka, Gakupo aka my least favorite one._

Gakupo scrambles up and runs away.

"She actually scares him." Luka says

Gumi walks out of the house looking bored.

"Hey who's she?" she asks now excited

"Oh! This is … um… sorry but what's your name?" Miku asks embarrassed

"Grace."

"Hey! Hey! I have a great idea!" Gumi suddenly exclaims and goes around whispering in the ears of the girls and pushing Len out of the way to tell Rin.

"That's a great idea!" the three girls say at the same time

"I'll go get Neru, and Sf-A2 Miki." Luka says running into the house

"Len go get all the vocaloid guys in to your room." Rin commands

"What? Why?" He asks and Rin pushes him away

Suddenly Rin and Miku grab my hands and start to drag me in side.

"Hey, where are we going?!" I say surprised

"You'll see!" they girls say at the same time

Soon we get to Miku's room and they put me in a chair as all the girls come in.

"Make over time!" They all yell

"Oh no! Not this." I say and attempt to jump out the window

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

The boy Vocaloids' POV

There's a loud ruckus coming from Miku's room. What the heck is going on in there?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Grace's POV

"Rin I can't straiten her hair more than it already is!" Luka calls out to Rin

"I think only a little gold eye shadow would look better that the blue one." Miku says looking at her

"Hey girls we need to call our tailors to come and get her something to wear!" Rin calls out from the closet

"On it!" Neru yells grabbing her phone

"I think she only needs lip gloss!" Gumi says

"Who knew? She doesn't need much blush!" Miki calls out to every one

All this time I'm just sitting in a chair letting do whatever they want with my face.

"You called?" the tailors come in the room

"Get her something cute to wear!" Rin calls out in a hurry

The woman looks at me and goes and gets an outfit.

I get up from the chair and go in to the closet. When I look at myself in the mirror I near do a double take, I look wonderful. The golden eye shadow is barely noticeable but that makes me look amazing. The blush looks natural. When I look at what I'm wearing I quietly gasp. I still have a caramel colored tank top but it looks a little different and is made from different fabric I have a dark brown almost black skirt trimmed with golden at the bottom and it goes down about an inch below mid-thigh. I have light golden tights on and leather sandals.

I come out of the closet.

"You look… amazing!" Gumi squeals

"Let's show you to the guys!" Neru says and they start to push me out the door.

"Wait no I don't want to show anyone but you girls what I look like!" I say

"Don't be shy come on!" Rin says

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**What's going to happen you ask? Well-**

**All the Vocaloids in known existence: DON'T TELL!**

**Me What I was just going to say a monkey eats Len's banana.**

**Len: WHAT!**

**Rin: *face palms* she was joking.**

**Me: yep!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry last chapter was so short but I can write too much sometimes and I will try to make them longer!**

**Gakupo: Why?**

**Me: *punches Gakupo***

**Ren: Same question… Why?**

**Me: Because I want to.**

***Vocaloids stare at me***

**Me: what I don't like Gakupo and Len is a shota.**

**Len: *steam coming out of ears* I AM NOT A SHOTA!**

**Me: Okay Mr. Taxi.**

**Everyone: *confused* **

**Me: *hits head against wall* Shota man, start the chapter**

**Len: I AM N-**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

**Rin: Chappy roll!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

Grace's POV

_First a makeover next I have to stand in front of guys how could this day get worse? _I ask myself

"Here comes the new Grace!" Miku says to the boys. Rin pops her head in.

"Miku we have some trouble" she says as I run down the stairs trying to get away from Luka, Gumi, Neru, and Sf-A2 Miki.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I scream

With the help of my luck, they catch me. I just go limp.

"Got her!" Luka yells to Miku and Rin at the top of the steps. Once they get me up the steps I grab the railing to stay away from the room they want me to into.

"That's it. Guys just come out here to see her." Rin calls out. The girls put me down and block my path down the stairs. The last thing the guys see of me was my back as I jump off the railing.

"WEEEE!" I scream

Suddenly Mario is in front of me.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!" I scream and I feel eyes on my back as I watch Mario turn into a duck and does the disco dance. I black out falling to the ground.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Grace's POV

When I wake up I'm on the couch and everyone is looking at me. I punch Gakupo.

"OW!" He yells as Luka laughs "What the heck was that for?!"

I shrug. "I felt like punching someone."

"Oliver's closest to you." He retorts

"Yes, and you have purple hair. Your point." I say getting up from the couch and go out the door. "Also I think you and Luka should get together!" I say before running out the door

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Grace's POV

Fall air nips at my face as I hear those words again.

'_Just stay away.'_

_'No one likes you.'_

_'Who cares about a girl like you?'_

I suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. It's louder than any scream I have ever released and longer too. I grab my head and scream again.

_Thoughts are supposed to be happy not make me scream my heart out! _I think as I let another scream out. I start to shake and I fall to the ground. I scream again. I shakily sit up.

_Run._ Something commands me in the back of my mind.

I take a step forward. I start to walk then jog and finally I'm sprinting. The air feels amazing. I feel everything bad slip away from my body.

I suddenly stop running and feel something bubbling up inside of me. I scream and fall to the ground in bitter sobs. Clouds start to form. I cry harder.

I hear panting.

"Are you okay?" Len asks behind me

"GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" I scream clutching my head

"Go away!" I scream at myself

_'You're useless'_

_'Go away' _

_'Get out'_

_'You don't belong' _the voices scream in my head. I scream in pain going back into my sobs.

"Kill me now." I whisper

"What?" Len asks

I sit up and face him. He sits in front of me.

"Kill me now! I don't want to be here, alive! Kill me!" I nearly yell

"No." he says

"Then go away! Just stay from me, all of you. You all caused me nothing but pain and misery!" I say

Len pats my head and says "sorry if you ever want to come back you know where we live." I hear a bit of hurt in his voice.

I start to cry.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I quietly ask myself

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Short chapter again! This is going to take a while to not do.**

**Miku: Why did you stop here?**

**Me: it seemed like a good place to stop. Like Uncle Rick (Percy Jackson you know what I mean.) I leave cliff hangers!**

**Cookie for all (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am okay now! Sorta I lost my mind in a way and the last chapter was made!**

**Joan: this place looks different.**

**Me: Um… Joan you're in The Lady in Black not Just Stay Away.**

**Joan: I knew this place looks different! ... Oliver!**

**Oliver: huh? AHHH! *gets hugged by Joan***

**Me: Joan leave.**

**Joan: No! Oliver is here.**

**Me: … *grabs bag and puts Oliver in it and gives to Joan* Take it.**

**Joan: Thank you! I hope you live in The Lady in Black!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

Grace's POV

I'm crying. That's all I've ever done, cry. I scream in frustration, not knowing that Len was watching me from behind a tree. I curl up into a ball and put my head on my knees. I look up and wipe my eyes.

"Why couldn't this happen while I was in America, or when I was 12. It's been nearly 3 years since I discovered the Vocaloids; I wanted them to come for me at age 12 not age 13." I whisper to myself.

"I'm sorry." I hear Len's voice say.

I scream a little.

"We didn't know that we caused you so much pain. We could always see you through the screen you were always smiling. We thought nothing was wrong." He says

I don't speak I just stare at the blond in front of me.

"Well, I guess I can force you to come back," he starts

"I'll go." I cut him off getting up and brushing myself off.

"I meant to tell you but you look really good in that outfit." He says blushing. I look down and realize I'm still wearing the stuff they gave me. I start to blush.

"I knew you had emotions!" he suddenly exclaims pointing at me blush, making me blush harder. I laugh.

"Len, you always knew how to make me laugh!" I say clutching my stomach.

"Really, I always thought you were laughing at me." he says

"Half the time I was," I say wiping a tear from my eye, "Sometimes you just confused me, like how in Remote Control you say 'I want to sing higher than he ever did' and my first thought was you are a Vocaloid you can sing higher than anyone, except the girl vocaloids."

"I sang that because Master made me!" he says

I start to laugh again. I haven't laughed this much in a long time. I look up and see Len is blushing like a maniac.

"Len, you look like a tomato." I say giggling a little

Len's blush deepens and he looks down. I smile.

"Come on, Len, you don't need to look away blushing is a way of life!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

Now it was his turn to laugh.

_'You are nothing like the Vocaloids, just give up'_ the voice in my head says in my head.

"Let's go." I mumble frowning.

Len looks at me quizzically "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist and waits. I look at him and I know my eyes are glassy.

"What's wrong? We could help like when you were sad and watched our videos to make you smile."

"It's nothing." I mumble again. Len suddenly pulls me into a hug.  
"Tell me, Grace." He says pleading

I think back to when I was 12, when I had a crush on him.

*_Flashback*_

_"What are you doing?" my friend asks as I watch Mr. Taxi on my phone. I jump._

_"Wah! Don't scare me!" I say hiding my phone behind my back_

_"What'cha got there?" she says grabbing my phone._

_"Hey give that back!" I say blushing._

_"Oh, this is the guy you like right?" she says and I nod._

_*Flashback end*_

I push away from Len.

"Ever since I left America I've been bullied. I was told I was useless." I say and tears start to leak out of my eyes.

"Come on let's get back to the house and you can tell everyone your story." He says giving me a small smile I nod.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Len: so you had a crush on me?**

**Me: *blushes* NO MY MAIN CHACTER DID!**

**Len: but you based her off of yourself right?**

**Me: *pushes Len out the door and slams it shut. Picks up cell phone* Hey, Rin, could you run over Len please?**

**Rin: YES!**

**Len: *screams***


End file.
